This invention relates to a plug connector having bent contact posts for insertion into printed circuit board holes and which utilizes an insulating member containing contact elements which on one side is designed for the accommodation of a suitably designed matched plug and from the back connecting side of which project prolongations of the contact elements designed as pin-shaped contact posts which are bent at right angles to the direction of insertion of the matching plug, and where the contact posts are designed with an insertion section for contact fastening in printed circuit board holes.
When plug connectors of this type are inserted into printed circuit boards, it is necessary to apply a force of insertion on the upper side of the bends of the contact posts, specifically, insofar as possible, precisely in an axial direction of the contact post provided with the insertion section.
The insertion of such plug connectors is a problem especially when the plug connectors are provided with a plurality of parallel contact rows, such as, for example, in plug connectors according to DIN 41,612, where the bent contact posts of the various contact rows, viewed in the direction of insertion, are arranged above one another upon leaving the plug-connector insulating member.
A plug connector of the type mentioned at the beginning is disclosed in DE-OS 33 18 135. For the insertion of this plug connector there is provided an insertion tool, equipped with slots or pockets, which receive the bent contact posts and with the aid of which the operation of insertion is carried out. In this connection, however, two directions of motion, differing by 90.degree., are required for accommodation of the posts and for the actual operation of insertion, during insertion as well as in subsequent removal of the tool.